


Flight Plan

by rsadelle



Category: JONAS
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy looked in the mirror earlier, so she knows what they look like, two sweeps of soft white feathers. Wingfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this is that some friends who will remain nameless because some of them are still in the JoBros closet were watching _JONAS_ and talking about wingfic, and they decided to assign wingfic to each of them. The two of us who live far away heard about it later, and they said, "You get Macy and Stella. Or Nicole and Chelsea." I had no intention of doing so, but then I kept thinking about it on my walk yesterday morning.

"Stella!" Macy yanks her inside, glances from side to side to make sure there's no one else lurking around, and pulls the door shut.

"Ow, Macy!"

Macy drops Stella's arm. "Sorry." The whole thing is weird. It's like something out of the fan fiction Macy totally doesn't read. Okay, so maybe she does read it, but she doesn't talk to people about it. Okay, so she does, but only to other people from the fan club.

"Macy!" Stella grips Macy's biceps and shakes her a little. "What are you talking about?"

Oh. She said all that out loud.

"Okay, now don't freak out." Macy unwraps the flannel shirt she has clutched around her and lets it drop to the floor.

Stella's eyes drop to her chest, because none of Macy's bras wouldn't go on with the wings, and she's naked.

"Macy, what-"

She can tell when Stella's gaze moves up and she sees the arch of the wings curving up over Macy's shoulders. Stella's eyes widen, and Macy turns around so she can really see them.

Macy looked in the mirror earlier, so she knows what they look like, two sweeps of soft white feathers.

"Oh," Stella breathes. She touches one of them, her finger running across the curve of it.

Macy shivers. "I can feel that."

Stella snatches her hand away, and Macy turns around.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Macy picks up the flannel and pulls it around her shoulders again. "I woke up with them." She takes Stella's hand and pulls her toward her room. "I need your help. I don't have anything to wear."

Stella snaps out of whatever shock she was in and pulls a sewing kit out of her purse.

Thirty minutes later, Macy has a modified bra and uniform for school.

"Can you fly?" Stella asks.

"I don't know. My ceilings aren't high enough to try." Macy grabs her school bag, downs a glass of orange juice, and locks the door behind her. "Let's see. Hold this." She hands her bag over to Stella and spreads her wings.

She can fly. It's not even that hard, once she gets the hang of it. She gets pretty high, and then she can see the JONAS firehouse, and, well, she forgets that Stella's still down there holding her bag.

Dad of JONAS is saying, "Macy, I don't think you should be up there," when Stella gets there.

"Macy, you just left me!"

Macy cringes and floats down from somewhere near the ceiling. "Sorry, Stella. But isn't this cool?"

"I wish I had wings," Kevin says wistfully.

"If I knew how I got them, I'd tell you." Macy totally means that, too.

"You kids are going to be late for school," Mom of JONAS scolds. Macy walks out the door, but then she takes her bag back from Stella, arranges it so it doesn't upset her balance, and flies to school.


End file.
